


Different Categories of the Men for Melissa McCall

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Keep in mind, I created this during the first season of Teen Wolf.





	Different Categories of the Men for Melissa McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I created this during the first season of Teen Wolf.

There are different categories for Melissa McCall. Each one is connected to each of the adult males on the show. I think they all encapture the essence of each relationship, or lack thereof. Please don’t be afraid to leave your comments. Enjoy, or slam, depending on your point of view.

Not A Chance in Hell  
Aw, HELL NO!  
Maybe, but Probably Not Allowed  
Point of Vomit Inducing  
Most Obvious  
Awkward Leading into Interesting

Not A Chance in Hell – Agent McCall  
Melissa’s ex-husband and Scott’s long absent father. He chose his FBI career over his family. Fool me once, shame on you. Melissa McCall is no fool. History will not repeat itself. Plus I think that Agent McCall would never call Scott ‘son’ again.

Aw, HELL NO! – Peter Hale  
Peter may have changed his tune, for the most part that is, but I don’t see a return to this ‘ship. And given the look on her face? She’d want Peter to burn in Hell for all eternity.

Maybe, but Probably Not Allowed – Deaton  
Scott’s boss and mentor. Also Druid to the Hale pack. I think Scott wouldn’t mind his mentor and mom dating, but I think that there might be some rules in the Druid society against this. I think Deaton would not be allowed to be intimate with one of his charge’s mother. AKA, Melissa McCall.

Point of Vomit Inducing – Chris Argent  
Allison’s father and sole parent. Think about it. Would you want Scott and Allison to do the hanky while Chris and Melissa are doing the panky? I think not. Plus, Melissa would never get over the fact that Allison’s mom attempted to murder Scott. Kill her baby boy. That would be one hell of a mood killer.

Most Obvious – Sheriff Stillinski  
These two have the best history. They are both widowed. Both single parents. Both each have a son. Both loving and sacrificing parents. Scott and Stiles are like brothers. So to go from that to real-brothers, that’s not much of a stretch. But seeing how he is new to this ‘new’ world, the good Sheriff is going to need some space.

Awkward Leading into Interesting – Derek Hale  
There is just enough WTF! to get your attention and just enough curiosity to take a peak. He knows more about werewolves than most of the other people on the show. And that would be an asset for Melissa who has not one, but two werewolves under her roof. Scott and Isaac. Also the boys are lacking an understanding male influence. Someone who’s been there already. And Derek needs a woman who won’t turn into a raving homicidal psychotic monster who sacrifices innocent people for her own twisted ends. If he’s the man that I think he is, I doubt Derek would mind being with a ‘mature’ woman. Even if that woman gave birth to the ‘first’ of Derek’s pack. With all said and done, I think it boils down to two Teen Wolf photo arts that I recently came across. One is “Mama McCall Need a Man!” and the other is “Doesn’t Derek Deserves a Break?”. Why not kill two bird with one stone, as it were.


End file.
